Los celos de una Medusa
by MaryKozakura-Julie Nya
Summary: Mary siempre le ha tenido un afecto muy especial a Seto que ha llegado a convertirse en amor pero ella no puede darse cuenta debido a su personalidad naturalmente inocente, esta chica siendo 1/4 de medusa se encuentra preocupada por el excesivo cansancio que presenta Seto al llegar a casa, por lo que decide visitarlo en su trabajo, pero no sabe la sorpresa que se llevara...


**~Julie~**

Pues holis… este es el primer fanfic que publico y sera de SetoxMary mas bien voy a intentar que me salga… no tengo mucho para escribir pero solo deben saber que esta es la primera parte, espero que lo disfruten y si no les gusto pues ya saben que pueden tirarme tomates :'D

* * *

><p>~Los celos de una Medusa~<p>

Era una mañana tranquila para todos los miembros del Mekakushi Dan, aquel 15 de agosto ya estaba para todos en el pasado así que continuaron con sus vidas normales, bueno no tan normales pues aun conservaban con ellos sus poderes. La líder decidió que sería un dia perfecto para ir de compras, como era de esperarse el miembro N° 4 no soporto estar tanto tiempo expuesta al sol, agregando que olvido su preciada capucha asi que no tardo en desmayarse a la mitad del camino que se dirige al supermercado. Takane se ofreció para acompañar a la esponjosa Mary a casa ya que el chico que siempre estaba cuidándole se encontraba ausente por uno de sus miles de trabajos de medio tiempo.

-Gracias por acompañarme Ene-chan (dijo la chica de cabellos esponjosos con una leve sonrisa)

-No es nada Mary pero no me digas así en público (Dijo la chica de coletas un poco avergonzada)

-Supongo que realmente soy débil, lamento causarte molestias (Un poco triste, la mirada de la chica se dirigió al suelo) Siempre estoy dependiendo de Seto y no puedo hacer nada por mi misma… (Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Takane se detuvo)

-Ne Mary-chan hay algo que te este molestando últimamente? (pregunto con un tono dudoso pero con mucha curiosidad)

-Eh? (mira un poco sorprendida a Takane) Si… (con una voz muy suave) no tiene mucha importancia en verdad pero estoy preocupada por Seto

-¿Preocupada? Porque? (Comienzan ambas a caminar)

-Porque últimamente… está un poco cansado, me pregunto porque? (dijo la albina con un rostro pensativo)

-Ya veo, es eso! Porque no vamos a su trabajo a visitarle? (dijo Takane como si tratara de animarle)

-Eh? Enserio? (los ojos de la chica brillaron al escuchar las palabras de la castaña)

-Sí, sabes en que está trabajando a este día?

-Etto… creo que en una floristería

-Ah ya se! Kido me dijo que había una cerca de aquí, vamos entonces! Pero… ya no te sientes mal?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes! -dijo con una sonrisa, ella en verdad tenía ganas de ver a ese chico

Ambas chicas llegaron a la floristería de la que Kido hablaba que al parecer resulto ser exactamente donde Seto trabajaba, la albina se emociono cuando logro ver al pelinegro quien vestia su traje verde incluso en el trabajo era imposible no distinguirle, la medusa no pudo resistir su emoción asi que grito su nombre con muchas fuerzas lo que llamo la atención de las personas que estaban cerca

-Mary, que haces aquí? (dijo sorprendido)

-Takane-san me ha traido (sonrio la chica)

-ya veo, ahora estoy un poco ocupado… lo siento, pero casi es hora de mi descanzo quieres esperar?

-Si!, etto… Podemos esperar Takane-san? (la miraba con ojos de suplica)

-no hay remedio (dijo como si no pudiese negarse ante aquella peticion)

-Kousuke necesito tu ayuda (dijo una voz dentro de la tienda)

-ya voy (respondió el chico verde) espérame si?

-Si! (sonrió la chica hasta que el pelinegro entro a la floristería) Takane-san no crees que Seto se esfuerza mucho? Yo lo admiro (dijo sin quitarle la vista)

-ah… si creo que trabaja demasiado, en cambio los otros no hacen nada, no sé cómo pueden sobrevivir con tan pocos ingresos son unos inútiles! Excepto Haruka, el aun esta algo enfermo así que que se le puede hacer… b-bueno olvídalo… (comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa)

- jejeje Takane-san enserio quieres a Haruka-san no es cierto? (se ríe un poco)

-no es eso… bueno no es que no lo quiera… pero no es lo que estas pensando (su sonrojo era evidente y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa) c-cambiando de tema quien esa chica? (señala hacia el mostrador de la floristería donde estaba una chica rubia, ojos azules)

-umm… no lo sé, también trabaja aquí supongo? Seto me dijo que tenía compañeros de trabajo, suena divertido no crees Takane-san debe ser como tener muchos amigos!

-No lo creo Mary… (dice con tono aburrido)

(por fin el negocio se encontraba vacio y Seto pudo tener su descanzo)

-Al fin tengo mi descanso, gracias por esperar Mary pero debo volver en 20 minutos, me alegra que me visiten (sonrie)

-e-enserio? (los ojos de la medusa comenzaron a brillar al escuchar esas palabras)

-Si, pero Mary estas bien? Hace mucho calor y no pareces traer tu capucha

-yo la olvide…

-en realidad íbamos al supermercado y ella se desmayo (dijo Takane sin dudar )

-eh? Enserio? Entonces deberías estar en casa Mary, el calor es demasiado y puedes recaer

-lo siento por preocuparte… yo solo quería verte… (dijo un poco triste)

-verme? A mi? (el pelinegro se sonrojo al escuchar esto se disponía a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por alguien mas)

-oh! Quienes son ellas Kousuke-kun? (dijo una voz)

-son unas amigas mias, vinieron a visitarme (dijo el pelinegro mirando a Mary de reojo)

-entiendo, yo pensaba que alguna de ellas era tu novia (rio un poco)

-quien es ella? (pregunto Takane)

-ella es Nanami, es mi jefa

-Que linda! (dijo Mary mientras la miraba pues la chica era físicamente destacable)

-Bueno, no me roben mucho a Kousuke, el es mío (se rio mientras regresaba adentro de la floristería)

-como les decía, tengo tiempo si quieren podemos ir a algún lado?

-yo solo estoy acompañando a Mary pero ya que lo mencionas hay un lugar cerca de aquí al que me gustaría ir

Y así se dirigieron los 3 a una tienda de videojuegos donde Takane compro algunas cosas, después comieron algo en un restaurante cercano y los 20 minutos pasaron volando para Seto, una vez más debía regresar a su trabajo.

-Bueno nos vemos más tarde ya es hora de que regrese, adiós Mary

-Si… (dijo un poco seria la albina, después de que Seto desapareciera ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la base donde se reunia el Mekakushi Dan)

-que pasa Mary-chan? Has estado muy callada durante todo el paseo con Seto… no estás feliz de haberle visto? (dijo Takane, pero no había respuesta de Mary sino hasta después de un largo silencio)

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en lo que dijo aquella señorita…

-sobre que? Sobre Seto?

-si, a que se refería con que era de ella? No lo entiendo (la medusa parecía muy seria)

-tal vez solo estaba bromeando…

-pero… últimamente pasa Seto mucho tiempo con ella…

-eso es por su trabajo!

-y si al final Seto acepta ser de ella? (dijo la albina con un tono muy preocupado)

-Mary estas bromeando? (Takane ya no sabía cómo manejar la situación no podía imaginar lo que la medusa estaba pensando)

-Me da miedo! (dijo dejando de caminar ) no quiero que Seto se aleje de mi…

-Mary… eso no va a pasar… Seto te quiere mucho

-No quiero decirle adiós! (comenzaba apretar su vestido arrugándolo con sus manos)

Pareciera que la voz de Takane fuera ignorada por completo, Mary estaba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos los cuales no eran muy buenos, pareciera que estuviera en un mar de probabilidades sobre el futuro, quizá nunca antes había pensado tanto ella estaba muy asustada, asustada de que la persona que más quería le abandonara , por primera vez la medusa estaba celosa…

* * *

><p><strong>~Julie~<strong>

Bueno esto fue la primera parte de mi fic que aun esta en progreso :3 lo que significa:

Continuara... owo


End file.
